


The Last Omega

by Michele0013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Omega Steve, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michele0013/pseuds/Michele0013
Summary: Steve Rogers wakes up after 70 years to find out he is the last Omega alive.





	The Last Omega

“Trying to get me back in the world?” Steve asked as he lifted the broken bag off the floor.

“Trying to save it… trying to save you,” Nick Fury replied.

Steve turned to look at Nick. “What do you mean?”

“I had a test run,” Nick said taking a seat. “I couldn’t believe when Dr. Anderson showed me the results. I had him run them three more times. He’s been sworn to secrecy, only he and I know.”

“Know what?” Steve said, bracing for whatever bad news the SHIELD director had to tell him.

Nick looked down at his hands for a moment before raising his eyes to meet Steve’s. “You’re an Omega.”

Steve tilted his head confused. “Yes. That was part of my file.”

“The file says the serum changed you from an Omega to an Alpha.”

Steve looked even more confused. “It didn’t. Bucky was a beta, but he and I were going to be bond mates before he was killed.”

“Howard Stark was the one who documented the change. It stated that you were the Alpha and Bucky was your beta.”

“Well, it’s not true,” Steve growled. “And why does it matter?”

Nick looked at his hands again. “It matters because in 1963 all omegas were killed from a virus. You are now the last omega."

Steve sat down in a chair hard, shock causing his body to shiver. “How is that possible?”

“It was an accident in a lab,” Nick said leaning forward in his seat to put a reassuring hand on Steve’s knee. “It was over before anyone could figure it out. Every Alpha/Omega pair was broken, every omega child left dead. So many orphaned alpha children, as their omega parent died. It was a world tragedy.”

“But there are still children, others have been born since,” Steve said, trying to control his shaking.

“Beta’s can bear children, to Alpha’s or other betas. Alphas and betas paired up and more alphas and betas were born into this world. But you know only Alphas with Omegas can have Omega pups.”

Steve nodded, remembering that from health class. He remember expecting he would only have beta children with Bucky.

“I’m going to need to have you take these pills every day,” Nick said holding out the bottle. “Dr Anderson created this and he will get us more when you are almost out of them.”

“What? Pills for what?” Steve exclaimed, staring at the bottle in Nick’s hand.

“Heat suppressants,” Nick answered, pushing the bottle into his hand.

“No!” Steve growled, trying to hand them back. “Why would I do that.”

Nick stood up, refusing them. “Because if you don’t, Captain America or not, you will be shipped off to be bred for omega babies. There will be nothing I or Tony Stark can do to protect you. You will be probably given hormones to increase your litter sizes and most likely the government will reward Alphas around the country, hell the world, with getting to breed you. You will be fucked daily, pregnant or not. And I’m sure it will be the same for all the omega babies you make.”

Steve looked at him in horror. The idea that the government he served would do that to him seemed insane, but the look on Nick Fury’s face told him it wasn’t.

“It will be like the middle ages, when Omega’s were kept as baby makers, most of them tied to beds and bred repeatedly. Do you want to be the one to send us back to medieval times?” Nick growled. “Then take the damn pills, and never speak of this again. All the other Avengers are Alphas and must be kept in the dark. You will continue to be classified as Alpha, and with the suppressants, no one will be the wiser.”

Steve held the pill bottle in his hand for a moment before opening it and downing one of the pills as Nick swept from the room as quietly as he entered.

\----  
One Year Later

The Avengers gathered for the first time since the Chitauri invasion attempt.

The futuristic looking shipped hovered above the army men who were seemingly frozen in time. The government choosing to call in the Avengers when the pilot demanded to talk to the leaders.

Steve deliberately attached his shield to his back, not wanting to be the aggressor. Next to him walked Iron Man, his armor ready and charged.

“We need to play this diplomatically, Tony,” Steve attempted to calm him down before addressing the other Avengers behind him. “That goes for all of you, be ready but don’t attack.”

“I think that might be a mistake, Steven,” Thor’s voice boomed. “But I will follow your lead.”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. As long as Tony and Thor stayed calm, the others would.

“WHO APPROACHES?” the ship speaker blared. “ARE YOU EARTH LEADERS?”

“We are the Avengers,” Steve replied taking the lead. “We are here to find out what you want and why you are holding our people hostage.”

“I AM KANG THE CONQUEROR,” the shipped blasted again. “AND I AM HERE TO RULE YOU.”

“We will work with you, but you will not rule us,” Steve replied firmly. “What do you want instead?”

“YOU!” the shipped blared before the beam turned on the Avengers, knocking them to the ground. Before they could rise again, the beam changed, locking Captain America in its sights and pulling him towards the ship. “WHAT A PRIZE TO BRING BACK TO THE FUTURE, THE LAST OMEGA.”

Steve struggle in its grasp as the ship pulled him in, he found himself lifted in the air, even as Tony blasted the ship’s hull, trying to destroy the beam. Steve was spun in its grasp as the ship got closer and a panel opened and sent him flying towards it.

“Steve!!” The Black Widow cried even as she tried to grab his foot, the beam burning her hands as she reached into it.

Steve was only barely aware of both Thor and now the Hulk throwing themselves against the side of the ship. The Captain wasn’t even completely in the hold of the ship when it took off, spinning in place and trying to create a portal to open in time. Tony and Thor continued their assault on the ship, as the Hulk jump and landed on the side, ripping pieces of the hull off. 

The ship veered off course, heading towards the mountains as the portal flickered closed again. The two flying Avengers circled around it, blasting it with beams and lightening while the Hulk continued to pull pieces off.

The ship continued to lift slowly as its sailed south, until it lost power following one of Tony’s blasts, the ship dropping hard to crash into one of the high mountains. With the ship on the ground, the Hulk could focus on pulling the panels where the Captain was stuck off. As Thor and Tony tried to help, they didn’t see a portal open again, this time over head, sucking all of them and the ship through and sending them spinning through a worm hole.

It was not like the Biforst, this much Thor knew. And when they came to rest hard on an alien waste land, the three Avengers stopped to get their bearings.

“What the hell,” Tony growled. “What was that? Did Asgard send you somewhere, Thor?”

“That was not Asgard technology,” Thor growled back. “That must be this maniac, Kang’s ability.”

“Get Cap out,” Tony said as he stepped up to the front of the ship. “I’m going to kill this guy.”

Slicing into the hull, Tony was able to pull the wall of the cockpit open like opening a tin can. But the ship was empty, the pilot gone, maybe in his own personal worm hole.

“Damn it!” Tony yelled before climbing into the ship and trying to figure out what everything was. “It’s going to take me… days to figure out how to get us home.” Might as well seem humble, Tony thought.

By the time he had things pretty well analyzed and stuck his head back out of the ship, Bruce was in his human form, cradling an unconscious Rogers on his lap while Thor paced. 

“You want the bad news first?” Tony asked. 

“Don’t toy, Stark!” Thor growled. “What is it?”

“We are stuck here for a while,” Tony said seriously. “This tech is way beyond me. I’m not saying I won’t figure it out, but it’s going to take time.”

Thor growled and stomped back and forth, energy pouring off of him as the storm clouds seem to gather over head.

“What’s the good news, Tony?” Banner asked.

“Did I say I had good news?” Tony asked just as seriously. 

As the sun started to set, Thor had managed to get a small fire going from nothing more than rocks. He claimed everything burned if hot enough.

The fact that Steve had not woke up yet, was beginning to concern them all.

“What did he mean by ‘the last Omega’?” Bruce finally asked.

“Steve was born an Omega,” Tony answered. “My father said that the serum changed him into an Alpha. That guy must have had old reports.”

“Perhaps,” Thor said looking at the Captain. “But Steven has never smelled like an Alpha to me.”

“Well, we can’t help it if you have a supper nose,” Tony snarked. “He’s an Alpha. Don’t even try and delude yourself. Besides, Nick would have told us if that was true. Get some rest.”

\----  
Steve woke slowly, his head reeling. The last memory he had was the side of the ship slamming closed and room filling with a sick scent. His body felt hot and he cracked his eyes, turning to see the raging fire.

That must be it, Steve thought. That’s why I’m hot.

He tried to sit up but everything spun as he did, and a pain in his belly made him cry out as he dropped back to the lap his head was pillowed on.

“What is it?!” Tony cried jumping to his feet along with Thor. Bruce, who was currently the pillow Steve’s head was on, managed to not dump Steve onto the ground.

“Oh my god,” Bruce said, as the amazing scent hit him first. The scent of apple pie and cinnamon. The scent was unknown, nothing like he’d ever been exposed to before and it made his cock harden instantly.

“What the hell is that scent?” Tony asked spinning around, his armor growing tight as he instantly became aroused. 

“He is an Omega,” Thor said matter-of-factly. Thor reached for Steve, it was if he was going into rut.

Bruce growled and wrapped his arms tightly around Steve, his cock now poking into the back of Steve’s head where it rested on his lap.

“Bullshit,” Tony growled his arms raising to blast anyone who tried to take what he wanted.

“Stop!” Steve cried, trying to pull free of Bruce. “Let me go, you can’t… I… oh my god,” Steve felt it now for sure as his mind cleared, slick leaking out his hole, he was in heat… in a strange barren place with three Alphas. Three Alpha’s with hard-ons, two of which he could see through their clothes.

“I can’t… oh god, I need…” Steve curled into himself as he pulled away from Bruce. 

“He’s mine,” Bruce growled getting in front of Steve, his eyes beginning to glow green. “I will kill you if you touch him!”

“I’d like to see you try, gamma boy!” Tony taunted, raising slightly in the air. “He has always been mine, I just didn’t realize it.”

“Neither one of you is worthy of Steven,” Thor bellowed, his hammer flying towards his hand. “I will mate him and he will be my Queen.”

“What? Stop!” Steve cried, sitting up despite the pain. “You can’t hurt each other.”

“Then you need to choose,” Tony said. “Who will fuck you through your heat.”

Steve pulled back, pulling his arms around his shoulders. How could he choose, and even if he did chose, would they accept? The burning in his gut was worse than he had ever felt with Bucky.

His uniform was already soaked with his slick, and the need to be filled was unbelievable. “I choose… all of you.”

The words left his lips before he had really even thought about it. He slowly raised his eyes to look at his three Alpha teammates as they shared suspicious glances.

“A pack Omega?” Tony said finally. Pack Omega’s were from long ago in ancient times, when Omega’s were rare. One Omega would service multiple Alpha’s and bear children for all of them.

“It is a bonding experience on Asgard,” Thor said approvingly. “It is an honor to share an Omega with your war mates. I would be honored to share Steven with the two of you.”

“I think it would work,” Bruce said, the green leaving his eyes. “I don’t know much about Omega’s but he smells ripe, like too much pie for one man to eat. And when we get back, we can even share him with Clint and Natasha.”

Steve wiped the sweat on his brow off. “Then fill me… knot me…”

That was all the permission the three Alpha’s needed.


End file.
